1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laparoscopic surgical device that allows a surgeon to safely and with much greater control place the stitch on the tissue that needs to be sutured. Suturing in laparoscopic surgery at the present time is one of the most difficult parts of the procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, laparoscopic surgeons are using a standard needle with suture material that is grasped with the needle holder, and is passed through the surgical port in the patient's abdomen. Once the needle is passed through the tissue that needs to be sutured, the surgeon must release the needle holder, grab the tip of the needle, and pull it out of the tissue. It is very difficult for surgeons to again grab the needle in the proper position to be able to make the next stitch. This process requires, in many cases, multiple attempts to pass the stitch, which increases the time and cost of the surgical procedures. With the Suturing Device of the present invention the surgeon will have much greater control placing the stitch, which will be more convenient for both the surgeon and the patient.